


Season 1 x Male reader

by JayM3F33



Series: Supernatural x Male reader [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Fear, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Male Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Season/Series 01, Suicide, Supernatural - Freeform, Underage Sex, Violence, bottom reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayM3F33/pseuds/JayM3F33
Summary: Watch as (M/n), Sam, and Dean search for John Winchester. Along the way, they come across many monsters.Note: This is supernatural with you nudged in. This is the first season.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Supernatural x Male reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793344
Kudos: 52





	1. Pilot (pt. 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me to add additional tags if you think it's needed. Thank you!

-Lawrence, Kansas, 22 years ago-

The moon shines through the town, giving light to the darkness. Dogs barking and crickets chirping disturbing the silence of the night. A large tree with leaves that are barely hanging on stands tall in front of one of several suburban homes. A blonde woman wearing a white nightgown carries a four-year-old boy in one hand while holding hands with a two-year-old boy with the other, entering into a dark room.

“Come on. Let’s say goodnight to Sam.” The woman says, turning on the lights of the room to show a nursery. In the light, you can tell the four-year-old boy have little physical traits of the woman while the two-year-old boy has no resemblance. The baby in the crib looks over at the newcomers in his room. The woman sets down the child in her arms down next to the other child.

“Night, Sam.” The four years old boy says, kissing the baby on the forehead. Leaning back, the boy holds the younger boys’ hand in his. The younger boy just waves at the baby with his other hand and sleepily smiles. The woman smiles at the boys’ affection towards each other. Brushing the baby’s hair, she gives a kiss on his forehead, “Goodnight, love.”

“Dean, (M/n).” A familiar male’s voice rings through the room, catching the attention of everyone in the room. The male stands in the doorway, wearing a USMC t-shirt. Before (M/n) can react Dean runs over to the male, dragging the younger by his hand, “Daddy!”

“Hey.” The male smiles, scooping up the two boys in his arms. Dean on his left and (M/n) on his right. Both children easy to carry for the male, especially the younger. “So what do you guys think? Do you think Sammy’s ready to toss around a football yet?” The male gestures his head to the baby in the crib.  
Dean shakes his head, laughing. 

“No, daddy.” The male looks over at the two-year-old boy to see the boy laying his head on his shoulder sound asleep. The male laughs, looking over to his wife. The woman smiles, silently walking pass the three males. 

“You got them?” She asks, looking at the two boys in her husband’s arms. 

“I got them.” The male nods, watching Dean lean over and caresses the younger boys’ cheek. The woman nods, walking away. The male looks over to the crib, watching Sam kick his feet a little. “Sweet dreams, Sam.” And with that, the male tells Dean to flick the switch off and heads to the room of the two older boys.

\---

Sam gurgles a little, sucking on his hand. The mobil above Sam’s crib starts to spin, getting the attention of the baby. The clock in the room clicks away. Click, click, until it stops. Then the night light flickers on and off, the monitor on the nightstand next to a lovely picture of the man, and the woman shows whats happening in the nursery room. The monitor then starts to make strange noises, waking up the woman in bed. Turning on the nightstand light, she calls out for her husband only to get no response. Getting up, She heads down to the nursery to see a silhouette of a man, standing over Sam’s crib.

“John? Is he hungry?” The woman asks, only to be hushed by him. 

“Alright.” Sighing, the woman turns around and starts heading down the hallway. Getting to the stairs, she notices the light by the stairs flickering. Frowning, she taps on the bulb to at least try getting it to work, which it did. She then notices more flickering lights coming from downstairs. Investigating, she goes down the stair only to stop dead in her tracks. Her heart stops, her mouth hanging open. There, in front of her is another man on the couch sleeping away while the t.v. played. ‘If John’s here…then who’s…’

“Sammy!? Sammy!” The woman rushes up the stairs and enters the nursery.  
A loud scream echo’s through the house, waking up John. 

“Mary?” John calls out, panic running through him. Running up the stairs he enters Sam’s room to see nothing but Sam in his crib. Sighing in relief thinking the scream he heard was just the t.v., he pulls down the side of the crib down. 

“Hey Sam, you okay?”John then notices a dark drop of liquid on the white sheet next to Sam. Farrowing his brows, he sees more liquid dropping in the same place. Looking up, John stops breathing. There, Mary is seen, sprawled across the ceiling with a wound in her stomach making the white nightgown to absorb the red liquid. 

“No! Mary!” Before John can move, his wife bursts into flames. John falls on his back not moving a muscle, can’t stop staring like he was frozen in his place until the wail of his son knocked him into reality. Scooping up his baby son, John rushes out of the room seeing Dean rushing over with a curious face while dragging a dazed (M/n) that was rubbing his eyes to get rid of sleepiness.

“Daddy!?” Dean calls out, noticing the fear and worry on his dad’s face. Without hesitation, John shoves Sam into Dean’s chest. Dean quickly lets go of (M/n)’s hand and wraps both hands around Sammy. 

“Take your brother and (M/n) outside as fast as you can! Now, Dean, go!” John shoves the oldest to start running while grabbing the (h/c) haired boy’s wrist and places it on Dean’s shoulder. Getting the jest, (M/n) grips Dean’s shirt. Feeling the tight grip of (M/n), Dean starts to run off. John then turns to the nursery, calling out his wife’s name only to see fire flooding the room.  
Dean runs outside, clutching his little brother in his chest. 

“It’s okay.” Dean whispers out, looking down at the crying baby and then to the younger boy that was still clutching his shirt. Dean then looks up at his house, to see Sammy’s window flickering with gold like light. (M/n)’s attention gets caught by John running out the front door towards them. Picking up all the boys, John keeps running. 

“I gotcha.” John says reassuringly. The children slightly jump when fire explodes from the window.  
The sound of police sounds through the night. Flashes of red and blue lights up the neighborhood. Firefighters going in and out of the house while hosing the house down. Paramedics standing by in case of an injury. Police officers holding back people that want to get close to the burning house. Across the street of the house, John, Dean, and (M/n) sat at the hood of a black Impala. John staring longing at the remnants of the fire while holding Sammy. Dean having an arm around (M/n)’s shoulder, watching (M/n) play with his own fingers on his lap. (M/n) lays his head on Deans’ shoulder with tears leaking out of his eyes. 

“Mary wif mummy an daddy?” (M/n) whispers out, getting the attention of Dean. Dean looks up at his daddy only to see him just staring at the house… well, what’s left of the house. 

-Pizza Polar, Present day. Oct 30, 2005-

The sound of phones ringing, people talking and the smell of pizza wafted in the air. Even though the air conditioner was on, the heat of the ovens and the constant moving made the workers sweat. A male pops up behind the counter, money in hand that he accidentally dropped. He apologizes to the lady that was glaring at him on the other side of the counter. The lady snatches her change and grabs the pizza that was on the counter and leaves the polar. The male brushes his (h/c) hair back in frustration. 

“Hey Benton, a customer pacifically wants their pizza delivered by you. So head out.” The (h/c)nette raises his eyebrows surprised but nods. Quickly loading the order on the passenger side of his red Nissan Versa, he drives off. The male can’t help but wonder who would want him to deliver their pizza pacifically. He barely talks to people so there’s no way for someone to know his fake name. Unless… if it was that guy he delivered to yesterday. He gotta admit, that guy is pretty handsome so you couldn’t help but flirt a little bit. Parking, the (e/c) eyed male looks around to see that he was in front of a shabby motel. 

“Huh, when the guy says that he wanted to fuck around in a secluded place… this isn’t what I had in mind.” You mutter to yourself. 

‘It’s like that porno with the pizza guy but gay,’ a fluster smile crosses your face from the thought. Grabbing the pizza, you step out of your car. Pulling out the piece of paper that has the address and room number from your hooded tartan jacket, you sped walk to the right door. Clearing your throat, you look down at yourself, making sure you look good. With giddy you raise your hands to knock but before you can, the door opens.

“Dean?!” You gasp, mouth and eyes wide open in shock. The male gives you a bright smirk before eyeing the pizza. 

“I’ll take that.” The brown short-haired male grabs the pizza from your hands before heading inside. Snapping out of the shock, you quickly get in the motel room, shutting and locking the door behind you. Sighing, you turn around to see Dean already stuffing his mouth with the cheesy pizza, completely ignoring your presence. 

“Dean.” You called out, grabbing the green-eyed male’s attention. He looks at you, mouth full with a string of cheese dangling at the side of his mouth. You bite your lip to not let out a small giggle pass your lips at his adorable action. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to pick you up.” Dean says, swallowing the food in his mouth. You furrowed your brows, wondering what he meant by that. 

“Pick me up for what?” You ask, sitting down on the single bed in the motel, picking up a button-down plaid shirt that was thrown on the bed. Going back to his pizza, Dean sits down on the chair placed next to the mini table where the box of pizza sat.

“Well, dad hasn’t come back from a hunting trip for a while and thought we should check it out. Do it like the old days with you, me, and Sammy.” Processing his words while folding the shirt, you look up at the male that you once called a brother. 

“John hasn’t contacted you?” Dean stops mid-chew once he heard you say his dad’s name instead of dad like you used to. Shaking his head, Dean puts down the half-eaten pizza back to the box then turning his attention to you to see you digging into his bag of clothes, folding them neatly. Dean couldn’t stop a memory seep into his brain of you always cleaning after him and his little brother.

“Nothin. So, you in?” You look up from the shirt you were folding and close your eyes, sighing. You can’t say no. John took you under his wing, gave you a roof over your head (will multiple roofs since you all moved from one to another motel), food on the table, and most importantly two loving boys by your side. No wonder Dean asked you to go since your answer is clearly a yes. 

“What about my clothes?” A smirk slowly spreads onto Dean’s face already knowing that that’s a yes and points to the bag on the floor next to the door. 

“I knew you’ll come around.” Rolling your eyes, you put down the last folded clothes inside the bag and make your way to Dean, sitting down on the other side of the mini table. Picking up the half-eaten pizza, Dean pushes it towards your lips until you took a small bite from it. Nodding in satisfaction, he goes back to eating the piece.

“How you find me anyway?” You ask, grabbing your own slice of pizza. A small tight squeeze in the pit of your stomach makes you hesitate to take a bite of the cheesy greasy food, knowing that you’ll get fired once you don’t go back to the polar. It took all of your energy to live stable and that job helped a lot surprisingly. But you’ll be back, right? So you don’t have to worry about leaving the apartment that you rented and all the furniture you bought. You were actually living like a normal person now. Hanging out with friends… well does going to work and seeing the people you work with called hanging out? Having regular people to have sex with… even if those people were all male? Your life right now has been anything but normal. Normal life should get you all happy and excited, but why can’t you feel it?

“Well, since dad and I keep tabs on you. You aren’t that hard to find, (M/n).” Dean snaps you out of your thoughts. Hearing his words you scoffed, kicking his foot under the table. 

“It’s nice knowing I have stalkers.” Dean lets out a chuckle, wiping the grease off his hands on his jeans. 

“Well if you had called us at times then we wouldn’t have to.” His statement silence the room. Biting your lips, you look down. 

“Sorry I haven’t called you or John since I left. I just wanted to be (M/n) Taurus, not (M/n) ‘Winchester’ for a while.” 

“What’s wrong being a Winchester?” Dean asked a flash of hurt ran through him. You quickly shake your head, “Nothing is wrong being a Winchester. I just think that I should learn my place where I’m not related to you all and stop being a bother-” Dean claps a hand on your shoulder making you stop mid-sentence. 

“You’re never a bother. Hell, your one of us, related or not.” Feeling a light squeeze from his hand, you gently put your small hand on top of his hand that’s on your shoulder. Sighing, you pat his hand and let your hand fall to your side. Dean lets go of your shoulder and stares at the pizza box in front of him, not wanting to meet your eyes out of embarrassment. 

“Well, when are we leaving?” Dean’s head snaps up from excitement. He couldn’t contain his smile crossing his face. Clearing his throat, he quickly tries to cover his smile. Getting up, he walks over to his bag with neatly folded clothes inside. 

“Let’s go.” With that, you quickly grab your own bag of clothes and follow behind with your own smile on your face.

-INT. Apartment, Oct. 31, 2005-

“So, this is where Sammy been living?” You ask, looking around the building waiting for Dean to open the window of Sam’s apartment. Dean easily opens the window with a smirk, turning towards you and wink. Rolling your eyes, you gesture for Dean to get in. Getting in, you look around to see Dean already making his way around the apartment. You turn around to close the window. 

‘Dean and his super entrances.’ You sigh in your head.

“(M/n)?” Hearing Sam’s voice, you turn around with an uneasy smile. Sam furrows his eyebrows looking confused. Before he can say anything, a hand turns him around. With instinct (Plus the lack of lighting), Sam lunges at the figure in front of him and grips the figures’ shoulder, only for the figure to push his arm away. The figure throws a punch which Sam dodges it. The figure quickly grabs Sam’s arm and swings him around, shoving him back. Sam kicks his foot out but the figure blocks it and then pushes him into another room. Seeing the whole fight, you bite your lip when you hear all the commotion on the other side of the room. Shaking your head from the trance of the fighting, you follow them to the room to see Dean pinning Sam down. 

“Whoa, easy, tiger.” Panting from the exhilaration, Sam’s eyes look at you and then at the man holding him down. 

“Dean?” Dean laughs at Sam’s face, while you nod in confirmation. 

“You scared the crap out of me!” 

“That’s ‘cause your out of practice.” And before you nor Dean knew it, Sam grabs his brother’s hand, yanking it, slamming his heel into Dean’s back, pinning him down. 

“Or not.” Having enough of just watching, you tap Sam’s shoulder.

“Let him go.” Following your order, Sam lets go of his brother. Rolling to his feet, Sam helps Dean up to his. 

“What the hell are you both doing here?” Adjusting his clothes, Dean looks up at his younger brother. 

“Well, I was looking for a beer and the princess,” points at you which you scoffed at the name, “needed to go potty.” Dean couldn’t help but put his hands on his brother’s shoulders, finally seeing him in person for a long while. Shaking him in conformation, Dean lets go and puts his elbow on your shoulder to lean on. Crossing your arms at the action, you look up at Sam, giving him a small soft smile. Sam quickly gives you an uneasy smile but it quickly replaced by seriousness when his eyes met his older brothers. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sam’s question was directed at his brother, making you feel relief wash over you. You guess he wants to make up with you like you do with him. 

“Okay. All right. We gotta talk.” Dean replies, turning serious. 

“Uh, the phone?” Sam mentioned, not really wanting to have to talk with his brother face to face. Dean pulls his elbow away from you. Slumping your shoulders, you clear your throat, catching the attention of the two brothers. You point in front of you. Both brothers look where you point. The lights turn on and there stood a female you never have seen in your life. 

“Jess... Hey, Dean, (M/n). This is my girlfriend, Jess.” Sam introduces you to the female. Smiling at the news, you walk up to her and put out your hand for a handshake. Jess took your hand with a sweet smile. 

“I’m (M/n). Nice to meet Sam’s girlfriend for a chance.” You both chuckle. Removing your hand, you head back to your place next to Dean and Sam. Sam couldn’t help but watch the interaction with a big smile. He’s glad that you and his girlfriend got along so far. 

“Wait…(M/n) and Dean…as in your brothers?” Jess smile widens at the realization. Sam nods, looking at both his brother and his adopted brother. But his eyes lingered at Dean when he sees him looking up and down at his girlfriend. Grinning, Dean steps closer to Jess and points at her shirt. 

“Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother’s league.” Hitting Dean’s elbow, Dean looks at you questionably. Sam nods at your action, thanking you. Jess crosses her arms over her chest, trying to cover it since the shirt has a cut in the middle which shows way more than it should, in your opinion. 

“Just let me put something on.” Jess turns to go to Sams’ and her bedroom to change but Dean’s voice interrupts her.

“No, no, no, I wouldn’t dream of it. Seriously.” Moving closer to Sam without taking his eyes off of Jess. Sam stares at his brother with a stone expression while Jess looks more uncomfortable. 

“Sorry, you can go ahead change. We need to talk to Sam anyway.” You say, picking the end of your shirt to keep your hands busy. 

“Right. Talk about some private family business.” Dean reminds himself. You turn your head and glare at Dean. Feeling your glare, Dean smiles at Jess, “But, uh, nice meeting you.” 

“No,” Sam shakes his head and goes over to Jess, putting an arm around her, “no, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her.” Nodding, Dean looks at you and puts an arm around you. Turning back to stare at the pair straight on in front of you both. 

“Um, dad hasn’t been home in a few days.” Sam shrugs at the information, “So he’s working overtime on a Miller Timeshift. He’ll stumble back sooner or later.” Shaking your head at Sam’s words, you turn your attention to Dean when he slightly pushes you in a little while ducking his head down, biting his lip. Looking back up, Dean looks at Sam’s hazel eyes.

“Dad’s in a hunting trip. And he hasn’t been home in a few days.”


	2. Pilot (pt.2)

“Dad’s in a hunting trip. And he hasn’t been home in a few days.”

\---

The three boys head out of the apartment. Sam putting on some jeans and a hoodie before they left. Dean takes the lead, while the two youngsters follow behind. 

“I mean, come on. You can’t just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you.” Sam directs to his older brother. Dean points up, gesturing behind him, “(M/n) did and he got no complaints.” Sam looks at you with a surprised look, not expecting you to agree so easily. He thought you would be more logical. Giving him a look, you turn your attention to Dean. 

“This isn’t about me right now, Dean. If Sam doesn’t want to go then don’t force him.”

“You guys are not hearing me. Dads missing. I need all hands on deck.” You were about to put your two cents in until Sam pushes you to the side, getting close to Dean. Glaring at the back of the brunettes head, you huff and pay close attention to what Sam is going to say. 

“You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil’s Gate in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He’s always missing, and he’s always fine.” Sam argues, which made Dean stop in his tracks. Instinctively, both Sam and yourself stop before you run into each other. Turning around, Dean looks directly in his younger brother’s eyes. 

“Not for this long. Now, are you gonna come with us or not?”

“I’m not.” Sam says, with no hesitation. Furrowing his eyes a little (also noticing his nose scrunch up a little which you always adored), Dean whines out, “Why not?” 

“I swore I was done hunting. For good.” Sam firmly states. Dean’s green eyes flicker to your (e/c) eyes for a second before looking back at Sam’s hazel eyes. 

“Come on. It wasn’t easy but it wasn’t that bad.” Dean states, turning around and starting down the stairs again. Sam looks behind him to look at you, giving an annoyed look, then starts down the stair following Dean. 

“Plus we do handle it pretty well…” You mumble out with a slight pout. The two brothers heard your comment which you didn’t mean to interrupt the discussion between the two. 

“Yeah? When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45.” Sam scoffed, turning around to face you. Biting your lip from the sudden shift of mood, you looked away from the tall male. 

“Well, what was he supposed to do?” Dean pushes Sam to the side while glaring at his brother and glancing at your distress face. Seeing the chance to escape, you walked between the two brothers and out to the parking lot. Huffing, you make it to the impala but groaned when you remembered it’s locked. Leaning against the classic car, “It’s gonna take some time, (M/n).” You sighed to yourself, throwing your head back. Hearing familiar deep voices, you lolled your head to their direction.

“What was he hunting?” Sam asks taking a chance to look at you but your (e/c) caught his, which he quickly looked away. Dean on the other hand opens the trunk while looking at you. 

“All right, let’s see, where the hell did I put that thing.” Dean mutters to himself, looking through the clutter in the spare-tire compartment. Clearing your throat to get the attention of both males (also to get rid of the awkwardness that was lingering inside you), you push off the car, “So when did John left?” 

“And why didn’t you go with him?” Sam adds in, nodding in your direction as a thank you to put this awkwardness between you aside. 

“I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans.” Dean mutters out, grabbing a pile of paper, looking them over. 

“Dad let you go to a hunting trip by yourself?” Sam asks, surprise written all over his widen eyes. Biting your lip, you tilt your head in surprise also, not thinking John will actually see the boys as men. 

“I’m twenty-six, dude.” Dean shakes his head, setting all the papers down leaving him with just a folder in hand. 

“All right, here we go. So dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy,” Dean hands out one of the papers inside the folder to Sam, “they found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA.”  
You stepped up next to Sam to lean over to read the paper. The paper is in printout of an article from the Jericho Herald, headlined ‘Centennial Highway Disappearance’ and dated September 19th, 2005. It has a man’s picture  
‘Andrew Carey Missing’. Clicking your tongue, you look over to Dean, “Kidnapping?” You asked out what your mind was reeling in. 

“Well, here’s another one in April.” Dean tosses down another Jericho Herald article for each date he mentions. 

“Another one in December ‘oh-four, ‘oh-three, ninety-eight, ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years.” And with that, Dean takes the article back from Sam and picks up the rest of the stack, putting them back in the folder, setting it aside in the arsenal. 

“All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road.” The green-eyed male pulls out a bag from another part of the arsenal. 

“It started happening more and more, so dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn’t heard from him since, which is bad enough.”  
Grabbing a handheld Tape recorder, he looks at you and his brother, “Then I get this voicemail yesterday.” Pressing play, the three hear John’s voice in the statistic and the signal clearly breaking up. 

“Dean…Something big is starting to happen…I need to try and figure out whats going on. It may…Be very careful, Dean. We’re all in danger.” Dean finally presses stop. 

“You know there’s EVP on that?” Sam gestures to the recorder which Dean smirks at. 

“Not bad Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn’t it.” His smirk turns into a grin and winks at you, which in favor you roll your eyes at him, not feeling the blush across your cheeks. 

“All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got.” Pressing play, you hear a woman’s voice, “I can never go home…” And after that nothing, so Dean stops the recorder again. 

“Never go home?” You repeated under your breath, which went to deaf ears. Dean drops the recorder in the arsenal and puts the shotgun that was holding up the trunk in with the recorder, then shutting the trunk. Leaning against his baby, Dean looks at Sam with something in his eyes which you can’t figure out, “You know, in almost two years I’ve never bothered you, never asked you for a thing.” Looking away with a sigh, Sam mutters out, “All right. I’ll go. I’ll help you guys find him.” 

The excitement burst in your body, making you smile real big. 

“But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here.” Sam says with a small smirk that forced it’s way up to his lips when he saw your reaction. Turning to the apartment, only to turn back around when his older brother asks, “What’s first thing Monday?” 

“I have this…I have an interview.” Sam hesitated. 

“What, a job interview? Skip it.” Dean blurts out which got him a smack on his bicep by you. 

“It’s a law school interview, and it’s my whole future on a plate.” Both yours and Dean’s eyes widen, both muttering, “Law school?” Gasping, you clapped your hands together and stare at Sammy in total happiness. He really is following his dream. 

“So we got a deal or not?” Not saying nothing, Dean looks at you to see, your small hands giving a thumbs up. Watching Sam walk away to get ready, Dean pulls you into him, slinging his arm on your shoulder. 

“Ready to get back in business?” Dean asks. “The three musketeers…of course.” You laugh out, tapping his hand.


	3. Pilot (Pt. 3)

“Ready to get back in business?” Dean asks. “The three musketeers…of course.” You laugh out, tapping his hand.

November 1, 2005: Gas Station - Day

The impala is parked in front of a pump. “Ramblin’ Man” by Allman Brothers plays in the background. Dean comes out of the convenience mark carrying a bag with many (most likely) junk food. Sitting in shotgun with the car door wide open, Sam rifles through a box full of music tapes. (M/n) on the other hand, laying down on the back seat of the car with your hands behind your head and a foot sticking out of the window. Memories crashing in your head, having deja-vu left from right. You couldn’t help but feel all the stress leave your body. Letting out a sigh, you think back to all the five years without the Winchesters. Those years were the worst in your opinion. Having an ‘Apple pie life’ as Dean puts it, was hard. 

“Hey!” Dean calls out. Sam leans out a little and looks at his older brother. Raising the bag Dean asks, “You want breakfast?” 

“No, thank-” 

“Me!” You yelled out, interrupting Sam. Pulling in your foot from the window, you sat exactly how a human should sit in the back seat of a car. Shaking his head with a grin, Dean gives you the bag. 

“How’d you pay for that stuff?” Sam asks, turning slightly to eye the bag in your hands. 

“You and dad still running credit card scams?” His eyes now land at Dean. 

“Yeah, well, hunting ain’t exactly a pro ball career.” Dean sighs out, putting the nozzle back on the pump. 

“Besides, all we do is apply. It’s not our fault they send us a card.”

“Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?” Sam swings his legs inside the car, shutting the car door right after. Dean stops in mid-track, “Uh, Burt Aframian.” He says, getting in the driver’s seat. “-his son Hector-” You put Deans’ soda and chips down in the cup holders between the seats. “-also Pia Washington.” Chuckling you smacked his shoulder lightly. 

“That sounds about right.” You say, still chuckling. Sam’s attention goes back to the box, “I swear, man, you’ve gotta update your cassette tape collection.” There’s at least a dozen cassettes in the box in Sam’s lap. Some have album art, others are hand-labeled. Looking offended, Dean’s voice rises a little, “Why?” 

“Well for one, their cassette tapes. And two,” Sam holds up the tapes for every band he names, “Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?”

Gasping you snatch the Metallica tape out of Sam’s hold, look at it, then pokes Deans’ shoulder with it. Dean holds out his hand, you gently put it on his palm. Looking over it, he grins, “Well house rules Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake-hole, backseat gets to sleep.” He then pops in the tape, drops the Metallica box back in with the other tapes and starts the engine. 

“You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old.” Sam mutters out, hearing AC/DC’s “Back in Black” begins to play. 

“It’s Sam, okay?” He huffs out. 

“Sorry, can’t hear you, the music’s to loud.” Dean points at his ear. 

“A cute chubby twelve-year-old, Sammy.” You smile, ruffling his hair making him smile slightly which he tries to cover it with his hand. You lean back on the seat, while Dean drives off.

Centennial Highway: Day

Music plays in the car, which you bob your head to, trying to take your mind off on what you are supposed to be doing right now at your pizza job. The anxious feeling keeps stabbing you at the pit of your stomach. But the pills you secretly taken earlier on the day, kept the feeling from being overwhelming. Not only that, the anxiety made you lose your appetite which you sadly had to reject the snack Sam offered. Hopefully they will just think that you weren’t that hungry at the moment and hopefully your appetite will appear fast or Dean will notice it right away. 

From all those times you gave Sam his weird favorite snacks of marshmallows on nachos, you will always sneak out and bring Dean and yourself plenty of pies and burgers. Dean always used to scold you from sneaking out with food in his mouth which put a big smile on your face. He would always asks how you can afford that much food but you always told him lies like helping clean out a garages or mowing lawns. You will never ever tell him the truth. You can’t. He and Sam will be so disappointed and disgusted. Probably won’t want a “faggot” going along with them on the road. 

“All right. So, there’s no one matching dad at the hospital or morgue.” Sam’s voice snaps you out of your thoughts. 

“So that’s something I guess.” Sam finishes. Taking a deep breath, you look outside to see two police cars and several officers on a bridge. 

“Hey, look.” You point out. Sam leans forward where the police are at, while Dean bites his lip. 

“Let’s check it out.” He pulls over, not to close. All three of them take a long look before Dean turns off the engine. Opening the glove department, Dean pulls out a box full of ID cards with his and John’s faces. Most of them FBI and DEA. Picking out cards he grins, which sent Sam and (M/n) looking at each other uncertainly. 

“Let’s go.” 

The brothers and yourself get out of the car. On the bridge, a Deputy leans over the railing to yell down to two men in wet suits, who were poking around the river. 

“You guys find anything!?” 

“No! Nothing!” You could hear them yell. The Deputy turns back to the car in the middle of the bridge. Another Deputy stands, looking around the car from the driver’s side. 

“No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It’s almost too clean.” That Deputy mutters out. 

“So, this kid Troy. He’s dating your daughter, isn’t he?” Walking into the crime scene like they belong there, Dean interrupts the two Deputies, “You fellas had another one like this last month, didn’t you?” One of the Deputy looks up when Dean starts talking and straightens up to talk to him. 

“And who are you?” The name tag he wore read Jaffe. Flashing his badge, Dean tells them, “Federal marshals.” 

“You three a little young for federal marshals, aren’t you? Especially you?” Jaffe points at you. Eyes wide and mouth slightly gaped, you scoffed. 

“I’m actually older than him!” You point at Sam while a glare starts on your face. Sam just slightly nods awkwardly, leaning his weight from one foot to the other. Dean pulls down your hand that’s pointing and goes over to the car, “You did have another one like this, correct?” 

“Yeah, that’s right. About a mile up the road. There’ve been others before that.” Jaffe attention turns to Dean. 

“So, this victim, you knew him?” Jaffe nods, “Towns like this, everybody knows everybody.” 

“Any connection between the victims, besides they’re all men?” Dean says while circling the car. 

“No. Not so far as we can tell.” Nodding, you walk off to the railing to look at the river. 

“So what’s the theory?” Sam asks finding that it’s okay to move from his spot when he sees you wander off, so he made himself next to his brother. 

“Honestly, we don’t know. Serial killer? Kidnapping ring?” Jaffe lists off. 

“Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I’d accepted from you guys.” Dean mutters out loud and clear before going tight-lipped when his brother stomps on his foot. You on the other hand heard Dean from where you stood which caused you to turn and snort in your hand. 

“Thank you for your time.” Sam nods at the Deputy before walking away. Taking that as their cue, you and Dean follow. Jaffe watches the three musketeers go.   
Dean then slaps Sam at the back of his head, which you automatically smack Dean on his bicep. Sam holds the spot where Dean had hit and glares at him. Dean does the exact same thing as Sam but glares at you. 

“Ow! What was that for!” Sam looks at Dean unexpectedly, which got Dean to turn his glare at Sam. 

“Why’d you have to step on my foot?” 

“Why do you have to talk to the police like that?” Sam talked back. 

“Come on. They don’t even know what’s going on. We’re all alone on this. I mean, if we’re going to find dad we got to get to the bottom of these things ourselves.” Dean then turns his attention towards you, “Why did you hit me?” 

“Reflexes.” You shrug, looking over to Sam trying to see if the damage that Dean done was more ‘serious’. Dean looks at Sam then at you with a none so visibly frown. Sam notices it but doesn’t think about it that much just cleared his throat when his attention goes what is going behind Dean. 

Both Dean’s and your’s eyes lock on to the other sheriff and two FBI Agents. Licking your lips nervously, you nod at them. 

“Can I help you, boys?” The sheriff asks, looking over the three of you. 

“No sir, we were just leaving.” Dean smoothly says as the FBI agents walk past you guys. Dean nods at them in acknowledgment, “Agent Mulder, Agent Scully.” The three of you finally decided to leave, as the sheriff watches you go.

Jericho: Street - Day

The three males were just passing by the marquee on the Highland Movie Theater reads: EMERGENCY TOWN HALL MEETING SUNDAY 8 PM BE SAFE OUT THERE. When they see a young woman, hair tied in a ponytail, tacking up posters with Troy’s face on them with the caption “MISSING TROY SQUIRE”. 

“Her?” You questioned, watching her tense figure. 

“I bet.” Dean says while Sam mumbles a Yea. Dean leads the young two men towards the woman who was done doing what she was doing and turns around. Dean catches up to her first, “You must be Amy.” 

“Yea.” She gives Dean a look before sharply looking away. 

“Yeah, Troy told us about you. We’re his uncles, I’m Dean,” He says gesturing to himself, “Sam,” Points at his younger brother, “and his cousin, (M/n).” He pats your shoulder lightly. You could feel your blood boiling in embarrassment and anger. In all cover-ups, they always use you as a kid since you look younger, pubescent, a puppy… basically a twink in your rainbow dictionary that they don’t know about.

“He never mentions you to me.” Amy replies, trying to walk away but the three males follow like ducklings. 

“Well, that’s Troy, I guess. We’re not around much, We’re up in Modesto.” Dean lies with his silver tongue. 

“So, we’re looking for him too, and we’re asking around.” Sam raises his hand to the street. Before Amy can reply, another woman comes up and puts her hand on Amy as a silent assurance. You could practically feel the protecting and worry nature around her. 

“Hey, are you okay?” The woman asks, looking over at Amy and then glares at the three taller men. 

“Yeah.” Amy nods at her. 

“You mind if we ask you a couple questions?” Sam looks at them both. Before she can refuse, the same poster that she hanged flew off the wall. You saw it on time and quickly snatched it from the floor. You turn around to see everyone looking at you. Gulping, you awkwardly smile at them, then turn to the wall to put it up again. You don’t notice Amy’s stare.

Diner - Day

The five of them sat in a diner. Amy and the woman, Rachel, on one side of the booth, and Sam and Dean on the other, while you sat in the booth behind them, leaning over the booth to be right in the middle between the two brothers. 

“I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and… he never did.” Amy sighs in sadness. 

“He didn’t say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?” Sam asks, his full attention on them even though he can feel your hot breath on his neck. Amy shakes her head unsure, “No. Nothing I can remember.”

“I like your necklace.” You point out, not letting the girls ponder the weird question that Sammy pulled out. 

“Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents-” She laughs, holding on to the pendant she’s talking about, a pentagram in a circle, “-with all that devil stuff.” Sam hesitantly laughs a little, looking down, “ Actually, it means just the opposite.” He looks back up to the girls, ignoring the look his companions gave him, “A pentagram is a protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing.” 

“Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries.” Dean grumbles, clapping his hand on the table and leans forward, “Here’s the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something’s not right. So if you’ve heard anything…” 

The slight silence made the women look at each other nervously and unsure. 

“What’s up?” You ask, wanting to know what they know. 

“Well, it’s just… I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk.” Rachel finally speaks up, wanting to share the gossip she’s heard around town. 

“What do they talk about?” The brothers ask in chorus, which kinda surprised you, in a not pleasant way. 

“It’s kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago.” Rachel begins. You hummed in encouragement, sensing Dean stare at you for a second. Sam just looks at the girl with full attention on her, nodding. 

“Well, supposedly she’s still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever.” The two brothers look at each other in knowing glances while you sat normally on the booth, drinking your cup of (Coffee/tea/pop).

Library - Day

A web browser is open to the archive search page for the Jericho Herald. The words “Female Murder Hitchhiking” are typed into the search box. Which Dean clicks GO, the screen tells him there are “(0) Result”. He then replaces “Hitchhiking” with “Centennial Highway” with the same response. Sam is sitting next to him, watching. 

While (M/n) uses his own email on another library computer on a different table. You see that you’ve received 3 emails from your boss and 2 others from your the owner of the apartment you live at. The emails from your boss were about how you been missing for the last days and how if you don’t call by tomorrow you’ll get fired. The anger swirls around your chest until you huffed it out, calming yourself. You didn’t need that crappy job anyway. You can get another one with better pay… hopefully.

The emails from the owner complex sent a notice to vacate which you can no longer pay to stay at the apartment. Covering your face, you let out a long sigh. If you had stayed there and haven’t gone to this ‘mission’, the money from your job from the days you were missing could have at least kept your apartment. And if Dean doesn’t take you back when he takes Sam back for his interview, then you’ll lose all your furniture. You’ll go back with nothing. If your lucky, and if, you still have the job of pizza delivery. But that won’t change a thing. The money from that job will probably go to food and hygiene supply. You’ll go back to the homeless shelter and start all over- 

A dull pain in your abdomen ceases your internal conflict. Right, you’re here to save John. The man that kept you and the boys alive. This isn’t about you right now. Exiting and closing your email, you go to the boys. You see Sam now working on the computer. He probably shoved Dean away. A small smile made its way to your lips. 

“Anything?” You asked, watching Sam click away. 

“Well, I was thinking, maybe it’s not murder.” Sam replies, replaces “Murder” with “Suicide” and finds an article entitled “Suicide on Centennial”. You nod, sitting on the seat next to Sam, and Dean glances at his brother. Sam opens the article, dated April 25, 1981.

A local woman’s drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff’s Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night. Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several [minutes]. She reported that their complex-[…]What happened to my children was a terrible accident. And it must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn’t bear it,“ said husband Joseph Welch. "Now I ask that you all please respect my privacy during this trying time."At the time of the children’s death and Ms. Welch’s subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager."Connie might have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever knew,” said Deanna Kripke, a neighbor. “She just doted on those children.”

“This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river.” Sam reads off the article. There’s a picture of Constance. It’s the woman who killed Troy. 

“Does it say why she did it?” Dean asks. 

“Yups.” You point to a certain part of the article. 

“An hour before the found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren’t breathing. Both die.” Sam reads out which got Dean raising his eyebrows at the information. The article has a picture of Joseph next to a picture of Sylvania Bridge. The place Troy died. 

‘“Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn’t bear it,’ said husband Joseph Welch.” You mumble to yourself, reading the article to yourself. Dean points at the picture, “The bridge look familiar to you?”

Sylvania Bridge - Night

The three boys walk along the bridge, stopping to lean on the railing and look down at the river. 

“So this is where Constance took the swan dive.” Dean mutters out, which you rolled your eyes at his lack of empathy. 

“So you think Dad would have been here?” Sam asks, ignoring Dean’s comment. He looks at his older brother which he nods, “Well, he’s chasing the same story and we’re chasing him.” Pushing off the railing Dean continues walking with the younger boys following. 

“What’s next on our to-do list?” You ask no one particular, yet Dean replies, “Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while.” Both Sam and yourself stop in place. You not knowing if you feel good to keep going. 

“Dean, I told you, I’ve gotta get back by Monday-” 

“Monday. Right. The interview.” Dean interrupts the younger out of you three. 

“Yeah.” Sam informs.

“Yeah, I forgot. You’re really serious about this, aren’t you? You think you’re just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?” Dean questions with uncertainty on his face. 

“Maybe. Why not?” Sam urges, watching as Dean looks at you and then at him.

“Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you’ve done?” He presses. 

“Dean.” You firmly say to the older Winchester to try to get him to stop. Spotting Sam step closer to the older male, “No, and she’s not ever going to know.”

“Well, that’s healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. (M/n) didn’t go to college yet he has a stable job. He doesn’t have a girlfriend to lie and pretend he didn’t have a life before he met her! He knows who he is, Sammy. And sooner or later you’re going to have to face up to who you really are.” Dean rigidly says before turning around to keep on walking. You stay where you are, feet glued, mouth gaped and speechless. Sam looks at your shocked form and goes after Dean. 

“And who’s that?” Sam questions his brother from his speech. 

“You’re one of us.” Dean gesture to himself, his father, and (M/n). Rushing in front of Dean, he stops him. 

“No. I’m not like you nor is (M/n). This is not going to be our life.” 

“You have a responsibility to-”

“To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren’t for pictures I wouldn’t even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom’s gone. And she isn’t coming back.” Sam interrupts his brother once more, only for said brother grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and shoves him up against the railing of the bridge. Not liking this at all, you quickly go to them and grab Deans’ hand that was gripping at Sammy’s shirt, trying to get his to let go only to freeze when Sam spoke, “(M/n) doesn’t have to look for dad at all. It’s not like it’s his real parents to know how we feel.” A long pause. Nothing. Just the hard breathing of the brothers. You could start to feel the stinging in your eyes, indicating you wanted to cry. Yet you hold them back and pulled Dean’s grip off the younger Winchester when you could feel his grip loosen. Clearing your throat, you point to the car, “I’ma wait.” Then you quickly went to the car. 

You could feel pairs of eyes on the back of your head, once you get in the back of the Impala. You let a couple of tears run down your cheeks, but quickly wiping them away. You take out your phone from your pocket, looking at it for a second until you get the courage to call John. You could hear it ring. An unsettling feeling washes over you. You haven’t called John at all when you left. This is the first time since then. It went to voice mail. You should have known better. If he didn’t pick up for one of the boys, why would he pick up for you? Yet, you call again. You need to know if he was fine and alive for the boys. You can’t blame Sammy. He said the truth. But it hurts badly.   
You didn’t notice the car turned on. Didn’t feel the engine running until, “(M/n)?!” You look up in time to feel the car jerked into motion, heading straight at the brothers. Gasping, you drop the phone and quickly jumped over to the driver’s side. You tried the petal to stop but it was jammed. You look up to see the brothers turn and run. You see the limit of the car go higher. You try to turn the wheel but with no use, it didn’t let you. When the car was getting closer, you try again. You didn’t notice that the Winchesters dive over the railing. The car finally let you take control, which you didn’t notice until you did a mini donut on the bridge. 

Panting from the adrenaline, You look up to see no one on the bridge. Your heart stopped beating for a second until you see Sam pulling himself up onto the bridge. Stepping out of the car you run towards him. He sees you which he smiles but the smile wipes off his face and looks around. 

“Dean? Dean!” Below, a filthy and annoyed Dean crawls out of the water and onto the mud, panting. 

“What?” You both hear. Looking over the railing, you called out in worry, “Hey! Are you all right?” Dean holds up one hand in an A-OK sign.

”I’m super.” Both you and Sam laugh, relieved.

\---

Dean shuts the hood of his car and leans on it. 

“Your car all right?” Sam asks, looking at the tire burn on the bridge. 

“Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!” Dean spits out. 

“I may have, you know, did a donut to stop it.” You scratch the back of your head, gesturing to the tire burn. Dean looks at you in the eyes, his green eyes hold seriousness with a hint of gentleness, “(M/n)… I’m never going to let you drive baby again.” You smile sheepishly, looking away. 

“Well, she doesn’t want us digging around, that’s for sure. So where’s the job go from here, genius?” Sam asks continuing the playful banter from you both and settles on the hood next to Dean. You and Sam, both watch as Dean flick his hand to get rid of the mud on him. The air shifted, wafting the smell of Dean to your noses. 

“You smell like a toilet.” Sam commented, which you nod and cover your nose with your shirt, showing your flat hairless stomach. Dean quickly looks down, furrowing his eyebrows.


End file.
